This invention relates to a process for the production of acrylic silicate compounds and resinous products by chemically reacting silica (SiO.sub.2) with an acrylic compound to produce an acrylic silicate compound. The acrylic silicate compound may be polymerized with a catalyst such as a peroxide initiator.
The silica compound used in this process may be produced by any of the commonly known processes. It is preferred to be in the form of fine granules of powder. Best results occur when 1 part by weight of fine granular silica is reacted with 1 to 4 parts by weight of the acrylic compounds. In the polymerization process, the acrylic silicate compound apparently also acts as the cross-linking agent.
The acrylic acid compound will react more readily with the silica than the acrylate compounds. The acrylate compounds probably react with the silica by alcoholysis by the use of a strong alkali catalyst. The chemical reaction of silica requires a much stronger alkali catalyst and more heating than that required to react a hydrated silica with an acrylic compound as illustrated in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 703,925, filed July 9, 1976 by David H. Blount.
The exact course of the reactions which take place during the process to produce poly(acrylic silicate) polymers cannot be determined with 100% certainty.
The acrylic silicate compounds may be co-polymerized with other polymerable compounds such as styrene, acrylonitrile vinyl chloride, butadiene, allyl chloride, vinyl acetate, vinylidine chloride, 2-chloroethyl vinyl ether, allyl esters of dicarboxylic acids, allyl ethers of dihydric alcohols, ally alcohol, aliphatic dichlorides, calcium carbide, chlorotrifluoroethylene, divinyl benzenes, propylene oxide, ethylene oxide, vinyl toluenes, N-vinyl carbazole, vinyl pyrolidone, methyl vinyl ketone, aryl vinyl ketones, alkyl vinyl ketones, acrylic aldehyde, methacrylonitrite, vinylidine cyanide, dichlorostyrene, 3-chloropropene, bis (2-chloroethyl) ether and mixtures thereof.
The acrylic silicate resinous products produced in my process may be ground into a powder, softened with heat and then molded into useful products. The acrylic silicate resinous products may be produced with various silicate content so that they are soluble in common solvents such as aqueous ammonium solution, acetic acid, alcohols, dilute sulfuric acid, alkali metal hydroxide solutions, acetone and other organic solvents. The acrylic silicate resinous products may be produced which are insoluble in the common solvents but may be molded into useful products. A solution of the acrylic silicate resinous products may be painted on wood and used as an adhesive or a tough protective coating. The acrylic silicate resinous products may be produced as dispersions in aqueous solutions and may be painted on wood and forms a tough protective coating when dried. The acrylic silicate resinous products may be reacted with calcium hydroxide and used as a soil stabilizer.